<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Di pretese mancate e premura by Nexys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991263">Di pretese mancate e premura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys'>Nexys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Questa storia partecipa alla "Challenge delle Parole Quasi Intraducibili" organizzata da Soly Dea sul forum di EFP.]<br/>L'apparenza sovente inganna. Il giovane Misaki Yata, avanguardia dell'HOMRA, non è solamente un teppista fatto e finito, non da quando ha deciso di condividere la propria vita con quella del suo eterno "odi et amo", Saruhiko Fushimi. Piccolo scorcio di normalità, in cui trasuda tutto l'amore che un animo puro può provare nei confronti di un qualcuno speciale. Senza alcuna pretesa, proprio come l'amore che Misaki prova per Saruhiko.<br/>Dal testo: "Il forte e autoritario Saruhiko Fushimi, temuto e rispettato dalle schiere degli Scepter 4, non aveva mai imparato a vivere perché nessuno si era mai prodigato a insegnarglielo. A partire da..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Saruhiko &amp; Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Di pretese mancate e premura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>E’ nei piccoli gesti che, al mattino, Misaki vede il riflesso di un futuro migliore.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Da quando hanno iniziato a vivere insieme, dopo la sconfitta del Clan Verde e la distruzione della Tavola di Dresda, molte cose nelle loro rispettive vite, sono cambiate. A partire dai sentimenti, che repressi per anni dietro una coltre di risentimento da parte di entrambi, sono sbocciati - no, <em>esplosi</em> - come una bomba ad orologeria guasta. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Si sa, meglio tardi che mai, dopotutto.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Prima che Misaki tornasse ad occupare il suo posto nella vita di Saruhiko, quest’ultimo aveva dimostrato - fino a quel momento, perlopiù a se stesso - di non saper vivere o prendersi cura di sé. A partire dall’alimentazione, molto più che scorretta, discontinua, mai costante e sempre perennemente caratterizzata da cibo spazzatura, di dubbia e discutibile provenienza. Per non parlare poi degli orari di sonno e veglia: Saruhiko dormiva sì e no tre ore per notte, o almeno così aveva fatto fino alla fatidica decisione di convivere. Non aveva mai fatto il bucato, abituato come un Re a farsi lavare la biancheria in lavanderia da del personale ben pagato. La figura del frigorifero contenente una candela accesa, non era una metafora, e la candela era una lampada al neon. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A Misaki, in fondo, piace prendersi cura del suo fidanzato. <em>Fidanzato</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>La parola suona sempre così strana nella sua mente - figuriamoci alle orecchie - che, mentre si accinge a preparare la colazione per entrambi, le guance gli si tingono di un rosso delizioso, che Saruhiko non può vedere perché preso dal cambiarsi in vista di una nuova e stancante giornata di lavoro. I suoi abiti sono puliti, ben riposti nell’armadio, e profumati dall’ammorbidente che il giovane Yata ha scelto durante l’ultima spesa. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>La verità è che Misaki sa essere un casalingo perfetto, un fidanzato amorevole, nonostante la fama di teppista che si è costruito stando appresso all’HOMRA, anche dopo la perdita dei poteri.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Il frigorifero è sempre pieno di cibi freschi, frutta e verdura di stagione, che sta piano piano imparando a far apprezzare al suo Saru: ogni pasto è una sfida, in cui nascondere quante più verdure possibili per sondare fino a dove non sia in grado di accorgersi di essere stato bellamente fregato. La biancheria sempre linda, l’arredamento sempre in ordine, persino i pensieri di entrambi. Prima di scoprire che cosa significasse avere il terrore di perdere Saruhiko, Misaki non aveva mai provato il desiderio di prendersene cura. Nemmeno quando, in gioventù, si era fatto avanti per aiutarlo a recuperare le forze durante la stagione influenzale, aveva bramato così tanto di proteggerlo e preservarlo da tutto, da tutti ma soprattutto <em>da se stesso</em>. Il forte e autoritario Saruhiko Fushimi, temuto e rispettato dalle schiere degli Scepter 4, non aveva mai imparato a vivere perché nessuno si era mai prodigato a insegnarglielo. A partire da una madre manager assente, donna d’affari e totalmente disinteressata a suo figlio, fino ad arrivare a quel padre disgraziato, che lo aveva cresciuto nel terrore, nella paura e nel fallimento, fino a raggiungere l’apice del degrado e semplicemente morire, liberando la vita dell’allora giovane Saruhiko da un inutile e pesante fardello esistenziale - <em>ma non dai ricordi.</em></span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Proprio per questo Misaki ci tiene tanto, a quello scapestrato ragazzo che, infischiandosene sempre di tutti - almeno in apparenza - avrebbe invece dato la vita per il suo Re, senza voler far carico della propria morte sulle spalle di nessuno. Ogni tanto ci ripensa, e trema al pensiero di averlo quasi perso. Il suo sfacciato amico/rivale, che alla fine ha finito con il diventare il suo fidanzato, cosa che ha sempre desiderato anche inconsciamente, sin da quando si sono conosciuti.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Fushimi Saruhiko è un ragazzo, futuro uomo, pretenzioso, geloso, difficile. Para-depresso, solitario e talvolta impenetrabile.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Misaki è, nel suo essere una testa calda, premuroso, gentile, di cuore. Ama il suo fidanzato come non ha mai amato nemmeno la sua famiglia, e non lo fa per chiedere in cambio lo stesso. Nonostante gli anni di odio e ribellione, non sono stati in grado di allontanarsi l’uno dall’altro, e a Misaki questo basta: gli basta rendersi conto che Saruhiko non abbia saputo né voluto voltargli le spalle, quando invece avrebbe potuto, e che abbia preso dalle sue mani la chiave dell’appartamento senza fiatare. Un assenso silenzioso, valevole più di mille parole, reso ufficiale da un bacio lungo e disperato, di chi è felice e ha paura di perdere tutto e perderlo per sempre.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A Misaki tanto basta, e non c’è giorno in cui non dia tutto se stesso per rendere la vita del suo amore migliore, dandogli tutto ciò che i suoi genitori non sono stati in grado di dargli, e che hanno cercato di precludergli sin dalla nascita.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Una famiglia, e l’amore sincero di chi, senza battere ciglio, morirebbe soltanto per l’illusione di un suo sorriso.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota dell'autrice: come già annunciato nell'introduzione, questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Parole Quasi Intraducibili organizzata da Soly Dea sul forum di EFP.<br/>La parola che ho scelto, è "agape": amore incondizionato, disinteressato e smisurato. Tre sono i tipi di amore in greco: eros, legato all'attrazione fisica; philos, sentimento fraterno e di profonda condivisione e, appunto, agape. Il vertice più alto dell'amore, provato da chi dona tutto se stesso senza pretendere nulla in cambio.<br/>Su chi altri avrei mai potuto scrivere, se non loro? Li amo come non ho mai amato prima una coppia. Grazie a chi sarà arrivato fin qui a leggere.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>